


Invisible

by Keelynoelle



Category: Undertale
Genre: Family, Sad, Sad Sans, Tears, gaster in the voi, hurt/comfort???, sad children are sad, sans shouts at Sans, scared pap, unbeta, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelynoelle/pseuds/Keelynoelle
Summary: Papyrus decided to tell his brother that their father isn't really gone.





	

Papyrus waited by Sans' bedroom door for what felt like hours. His hand would reach out ready to knock before he pulled away. He'd then glance back at the shadowy figure beside him and make a move to try again only to back out. He'd done this now for what felt like a hundred times but still couldn't knock.

“ **Papyrus...** ” The shadow crooked and Papyrus shook his head.

“I can do this,” He whispered, raising his hand only to lower it seconds later.

“ **Papyrus, give it time.** ”

“It's been a year.” Papyrus cried, turning to face his father's deformed body. “A year and I can't keep this from him anymore. You keep going away for longer and longer. What if you don't come back?” Papyrus whimpered and the figure shifted vaguely resembling the tall body of their father.

“ **I will always come back,** ” Gaster promised, keeping his body tall despite it's melted consistency.

“But it's not fair. Sans misses you so much and no one remembers you.” Papyrus sniffed and a white hand appeared reaching out and hovering over his child's back unable to actually touch him. Papyrus leaned into the static he felt knowing he'd feel nothing else. “He's sad. He's always sad and he won't talk about it. He misses you so much.” Papyrus whimpered tears in his eyes.

“ **I know. I know he does. I miss you both so much but he needs time.** ”

“He deserves to know.”

“ **He does but Papyrus you have to understand the situation. You-** ” Gaster began glitching out and Papyrus winced. This happened often. Gaster's body would begin to pixalize, parts blocked out by flashing and shifting shapes. The noise it made sounded painful though Gaster said it didn't hurt. He'd occasionally grunt or lose his shape but it was usually under control a few moments later. Only during the bad times did Gaster have to leave without saying goodbye. Gaster stepped back, form spasming before it still and he shivered. Papyrus felt the fluctuating static in the air.

“I understand the situation.” Papyrus informed his father who frowned. “He needs to know.”

A year ago the skeleton brother's lost their father. Gaster, the first royal scientist, his crew, and Sans all got caught in a horrible core accident. It ended with the crew dead, Sans hospitalized, and Gaster erased from time. Papyrus had ran to the hospital to find his brother frantically crying out for someone named Gaster but had no idea who that was. Sans tried to tell him it was their father but Papyrus could not recall. He instead, snuck into the core and went to explore the lab himself in his brother's place. He couldn't find anything about a Gaster and was about to give up when he stepped in a small puddle of black ink. The electricity in the core was fluctuation madly because of the incident and Papyrus felt the entire room fill static. He reached down to examine the black goo but the moment he touched it a violent shock coursed through him. One that knocked him onto his back and caused him to black out for a few moments. When he came to, a shadowy, melted figure appeared before him. It stared, watching him and the chunk of memory that had vanished appeared all at once.

Since that day, Papyrus had been able to see his father though no one else appeared to be able to. When Papyrus confronted Sans about it, he was evasive and told Papyrus their parents died when he was a baby but Papyrus knew it was a lie.

Sans himself had not been the same after that day. He was always tired and sad. He had suffered physical damage from the accident. He lost his ability to see from his right socket and his stats had all turned to one. His brother's depression is what caused Papyrus to want to tell him about their father but fear always prevented him. However, Sans' depression seemed to worsen and Papyrus hoped that maybe telling his brother would...well he wasn't sure what it would do, but it was worth a shot.

Sans' bedroom door opened and Papyrus jumped. The skeleton came out and paused seeing his brother. Sans' dark circles under his eyes were even more prevalent and he looked like he hadn't showered in days.

“Oh, hey Pap,” Sans said, forcing a lazy smile. “Dinner ready?” He asked walking past him to the stairs.

 “Um, no, not yet,” Papyrus answered, glancing at Gaster who gave him a worried look. “I wanted to tell you something. Or rather talk about someone.” He trailed after his brother.

“Shoot,” Sans said making his way to the kitchen but Papyrus stopped him.

“I...I don't want you to be upset.” Papyrus whimpered holding Sans' hand. Sans just glanced down at their hands and offered him a smile.

“Pap, please I won't be upset,” Sans said with a laugh, rubbing his brother's skull. “You got a date or something?” He wondered freeing his hand.

“No. I just...I...I don't know how to say this.” Papyrus admitted and Sans turned to continued to the kitchen.

“Just say it then.” He said and Papyrus bit back his nerve, soul pounding in his chest.

“Dad says hi.” Papyrus blurted and Sans froze. Papyrus glanced back to the faded, shadowy figure who stared with concern. He swallowed.

“What did you say?” Sans whispered facing his brother. Papyrus swallowed bravely, taking his eyes away from the corner. Sans saw and stared at it himself only to look back at his brother with narrowed sockets.

“Dad...he-he says that he misses us, you,” Papyrus told his brother and Sans looked hurt. Guilt flooded through Papyrus at the expression. He didn't want to hurt him. He wanted to help! “I-!”

“Go to your room,” Sans told his brother and Papyrus shrunk in on himself.

“B-But he-”

“Go to your room!” Sans ordered. Papyrus remained standing, fidgeting. Gaster stepped forward knowing he couldn't help even if he wanted.

“H-He doesn't want you b-blaming yourself. I-It makes h-him sad to see you-”

“You think this is funny?” Sans cried and Papyrus clung to the front of his shirt. “Who told you about him?!” Papyrus shrunk away from his brother's loud voice. “Tell me Papyrus!”

“He did!” Papyrus answered tears in his sockets. “Dad did! Dad told me! I-I went to the lab and got shocked and when I woke up I could see him!” Sans was furious, ribs puffed out and pupils narrow and sharp.

“Stop lying! This isn't a joke Papyrus!” Sans shouted, trembling before his brother.

“I-I'm not.” Papyrus whimpered. “H-He's here. I-I just wanted to tell you.” Papyrus hugged himself, fearing his brother's anger. “I-I just wanted to help.” This hadn't gone the way he expected at all. Sans wasn't even trying to listen to him.

“Go to your room,” Sans demanded. Papyrus remained wanting to try to get his brother to listen.

“I just-I just thought maybe if you knew you'd be happier.”

“Papyrus,” Sans warned and Papyrus closed his eyes.

“Y-You're always sad and it-it hurt us to-”

“Go to your fucking room!” Sans shrieked, slamming his fist against the wall. Papyrus recoiled away from it. Tears fell from Papyrus' eye, nothing but regret filling him. He cried, trembling like the frightened child he was. He didn't know what to do or say. He wanted to run away and hide, cry into his pillow until his brother was happy again. Papyrus didn't recognize this anger and rage and it terrified him. Sans never got this angry before. It must have been a mistake. This was a mistake. Sans wouldn't believe him.

Papyrus' breath cough in his throat, a hiccuping sob escaping him. Tears freely poured down his face. He was about to give up and run when Gaster spoke offering advice the only way he could.

“ **Don't give up.** ” He told his son who already felt like he had. “ **You can get through to him Papyrus. Just...Just tell him I'm sorry.** ” Papyrus swallowed back his nerves.

“He said he's sorry!” Papyrus forced out in a wavering voice and Sans tensed.

 _“_ **For falling into the core.** _”_

“For falling into the core!”

 _“_ **For making you endure that. You shouldn't have had to. I'm so sorry, Sans** _.”_

“For making you endure that. You shouldn't have had to. I'm so sorry, Sans.” Papyrus finished daring to glance back at his brother. Sans was silent. His gaze was locked onto the corner Papyrus was staring at. His expression was blank and Papyrus almost wished he was angry just so he could read him.

“Where is he?” Sans asked in a small voice. Papyrus hesitantly pointed to the corner.

“You-You can't see him. No one can, but-but me.” Papyrus grabbed his own arm, hugging himself. “I-It sounds crazy b-but it's not. H-He's there I don't know why but he's there.” Papyrus watched closely as Sans face went through a mirage of emotions. Disbelief, anger, hurt, relief, fear, before his expression went back to blank. From the corner of his eye, he saw Gaster's form tense and glitch momentarily.

 _“_ **Papyrus!** _”_ He said, moving away from the corner quickly. He body glitched more causing him to freeze up. The urgency of his voice caught Papyrus' attention. Sans grabbed his skull, forcing him to look at him and he felt afraid.

“It's okay,” Sans said calmly but Papyrus found no comfort in the voice. “It's going to be okay. I can help you.”

 “ **Papyrus---need you---listen---! I need---repeat---sa** **y---** **I say---alright?** _”_ Papyrus panicked trying to decipher what his father was saying. He eventually just nodded trying to look and wiggle free but Sans held on.

“Don't talk to it. Focus on me.” Sans told his brother and Papyrus was frightened.

“L-Let me go. I-I can't see him.” Sans shook his head, expression hard.

“It's not there.” Papyrus whimpered finally understanding the situation. Sans thought he was crazy. He didn't believe him.

“He is. Let me go.” Papyrus begged but Sans only held on tighter.

“No. No one is there. It's all in your head.”

“No, it's not!” Papyrus cried struggling more but his brother's grip was too strong.

 _“_ **Papyrus listen please!** ” Gaster begged, his glitching under control.

“I can't he won't let go!” Papyrus cried, shoving against his sibling. Sans held him too tightly, it hurt and he sobbed.

“No one is there Papyrus,” Sans said in a cold tone and Papyrus began panicking.

 _“_ **Listen don't look! Listen!** _”_ Papyrus nodded uselessly as he sobbed, trying to calm himself down so he could hear the soft voice. _“_ **You're scaring him.** _”_

“ **Y-You're scar-scaring him!** ” Papyrus attempted to repeat horribly rusty at the language his father spoke. Sans went as stiff as a board.

 _“_ **I asked you to take care of him and you did such a good job.** _”_

 _“_ **I asked you to take care of him and you did such a good job!** ”

 _“_ **I'm sorry I can't help you or be there. But I'm always with you. Remember what I told you. Don't forget that Sans.** _”_

“ **I'm sorry I can't help you or be there. But I'm always with you. Remember what I told you. Don't forge** **t** **that Sans!** ”

“ **Don't forget.** ” All three of them said at once. Sans' fingers dug into Papyrus' back as his pupils darted around to try to find his father. Giving up, he grabbed Papyrus' shoulders and met his gaze.

“Where did you learn to speak that?” He demanded.

“Dad. He taught us both.” Papyrus answered, still afraid and crying. Sans looked so torn.

“You said you didn't remember him.”

“I-I didn't. B-But I told you. I went to the lab and...and I remember now. I-I can see him.

“Why? How? Why you? Why can you see him? What did you do?” Sans asked, grip tightened and Papyrus curled into himself, shaking.

“I don't know!” He cried and Sans eased up. Papyrus hugged himself tightly, silently crying. This hadn't turned out how he expected at all and to be honest, Papyrus was afraid. Afraid Sans wouldn't believe him. Afraid he'd think he was insane. Afraid he'd even hurt him. Papyrus couldn't recall a time his brother was this angry before and it frightened him more than he could know. He didn't feel safe in his home or by his brother for the first time ever and Papyrus felt a numbing loneliness and pain wash over him forcing heartbreaking sobs out of him.

 “Pap...” Sans whispered, the reality of what he'd done crashing down on him. “Pap, I'm so sorry.” He said and Papyrus let a small sob escape. “Pap, bro come here,” Sans muttered opening his arm. Papyrus flinched and Sans looked devastated.

“ **Papyrus, it's alright.** ” Their father told him and he tried to suppress his crying. He looked up at his brother who looked so ashamed and disgusted with himself. “ **Papyrus it's alright. I promise you. Everything is alright.** ” Papyrus glanced at his father before he shut his eyes and lunged into Sans' arms. He grabbed on and wailed and Sans took only a moment to compose himself before he held his brother close, rocking him gently.

“I-I'm so-sorry!” Papyrus cried, pulling at the fabric of San's shirt. “I-I'm sorry I-I lied and-and d-didn't t-tell you. I-I just-I-I was just s-scared and-”

“Sh, Pap, it's okay,” Sans muttered, stroking his skull. “You don't have to apologize. You shouldn't. This is my fault. I scared you. I'm sorry.”

“I-I made-made you-u up-upset and-I-I just want-wanted to help b-but I didn't an-and y-you got mad a-and-”

“I shouldn't have gotten mad. I shouldn't have shouted. I'm so sorry I did. I won't ever do that again. You never deserve to be treated that way. I'm so sorry, Pappy. I'm so sorry.” Sans apologized profusely as Papyrus cried. Papyrus eventually calmed down some, his full-out bawling, not just small sniffles and hiccups. Sans still held him, soothing him until Papyrus pulled away to wipe off his face. Sans watched him closely, hovering to make sure Papyrus was okay. Papyrus looked up at his brother to find he too had cried some and reached up to wipe away the stray tears. Sans leaned into the touch, kissing Papyrus' hand before leaning to kiss his forehead and hug him once more.

“Is he still here?” Sans asked and Papyrus looked around spotting Gaster close by.

“Yeah.”

“Tell him I miss him,” Sans said and Papyrus pulled away.

“He can hear you. You can tell him yourself.” Sans looked around and Papyrus helped direct his line of sight. Sans was still off, pupils darting around the area and occasionally landing on Gaster's face but not for long.

“I miss you,” Sans said out loud and Gaster's face softened.

“ **I miss you both, more than you can imagine.** ”

“He said he misses us both, more than we can imagine.” Sans let out a sad laugh feeling as if he was going to cry again.

“Is-Is he always here? Has he always been?” Sans asked, voice cracking at first.

“No, he goes a lot. He's always been watching us, though. He's been coming less and less and...I wanted to tell you in case he didn't come back.”

“Will he not?” Sans asked, looking crushed.

“He said he'd always come back no matter what.” Sans smiled at that, fresh tears welling up.

“That sounds like him.” He said and Gaster chuckled. “Where is he? What...what happened?”

“He doesn't know,” Papyrus said sadly. “He calls it the void. There's nothing there but also everything.” Sans frowned. “He said that thing you do, the shortcuts. They are tears in the universe that cut through the void.”

“He's there?” Sans asked looking devastated. “But that place-”

“ **It's not the same,** ” Gaster said quickly. “ **It's only half of it.** ”

“He said it's not the same. It's only half of it.”

“Half of what? What is the other half?”

“ **Nothing and everything. You see the nothing. I see them both.** ”

“Nothing and everything. You only see nothing. He sees them both.” Sans looked saddened but nodded.

“Can you see me take the shortcuts?”

“ **Yes.** ”

“Yes.”

“Can I see you? Can I get you? Save you?” Gaster's melted form shrunk and he shook his head.

“You can perhaps see me, but not for long. Your shortcuts are far too **** **quick. I couldn't ever make it in time to you. I don't want you trying to stay longer either. You can't run the risk of getting stuck here. You can't save me either. I'm...I don't exist in your world anymore.** ” Papyrus quickly repeated everything for his brother.

“What do you mean?”

“He can't explain,” Papyrus answered for Gaster. “I tried to ask before. He can't tell us.”

“What does that mean? Why can't you tell us?”

“ **Because I couldn't live with myself if I did.** ” Papyrus was hesitant to translate this but did regardless.

“He couldn't live with himself if he did.” Sans' shoulders fell.

“ **You'll know one day. And I am sorry you have to find out at all but there is nothing I can do to stop it. I can only delay it.”**

“What do you mean?” Sans asked after his brother' translated. Gaster's body glitched and Papyrus felt his soul sink.

“ **I have to go now. I will be back as soon as I can.** ”

“He...he has to go now.” Sans looked between the area and his brother.

“What? Now but-!”

“He'll be back,” Papyrus said and Gaster nodded, stepping forward to them.

“ **I will always be back and I will always be watching you two.** **Never forget that.** ” Gaster rested his hand over the two of them as Papyrus repeated it and Papyrus shivered at the static.

“It's Dad,” Papyrus told Sans who flinched away no doubt feeling the static as well. Sans looked around, expression softening knowing his father was so close.

“ **I love you both, so much.** ”

“I love you too, Dad,” Papyrus said.

“I love you,” Sans added and Papyrus watched and felt Gaster hug them both as best as he could before his form faded and glitched out. The two felt rather empty when the static was gone but both were filled with the love they feared was gone. “He left?”

“Yeah.” Sans rubbed his arm Gaster touched.

“I didn't know that was him,” Sans muttered looking over his hand. “He really has been here the whole time, huh?” Sans said and Papyrus nodded.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you.”

“It's okay,” Sans said. “I...I know he was there now. It feels better now. I feel better now.” Sans let out a small laugh, tears in his eyes. “It's funny. The moments where I thought I was truly alone he was always there.” Sans confessed, tears spilling down his face. “Every single time I felt like I couldn't take care of you or that I couldn't do this anymore or when I just could get out of bed he was there.” Sans sniffled, trying to wipe away his tears but they just kept falling.

“You were never alone,” Papyrus told his brother. “He was always watching over you. Always talking to you and making sure you were okay. A lot of the time I found him in your room or just by you because he was always worried. I-I felt better knowing that even though I wasn't good at helping you and that even though you didn't know he was there, it-it still felt better knowing he was watching over you.” Papyrus said with a trembling voice. Sans looked up at him with watery socket and quickly leaned over and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“I'll always be here for you Pap,” Sans told him. “I know I'm not the best role model but you can always come to me. I'll always be here, always. And even though it was hard something you always helped me through it. You always made me feel better. You always got me out of bed even if you didn't know it. You'll always be my baby brother and you are always my top priority and family. Don't ever forget that.” Papyrus sniffed and nodded, holding onto his brother tightly.

“M-Maybe next time Dad comes we can all do something together?” Sans let out a huff at the idea.

“Me, you, and our invisible father? Sounds like a bad human tv show.” Papyrus giggled. “Whole town will think we're crazy.”

“They already think you are.” Papyrus teased and Sans laughed.

“You little butthead, I'm making you eat raw noodles for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I did to deserve the sudden wave of love but, thank you all very very much.


End file.
